House Genovese
House Genovese is a Chief Noble House of the North and is known to be a cadet house of House Stark as House Genovese claims it descends from the Legendary Hero: The Winter Knight, it is presumed the Winter Knight was Stark Bastard Samuel Snow who was Brandon the Builder's older brother. It is said in Stark Legend that Samuel Snow taught his younger brother the virtues of Honor, Respect, and Loyalty along with how to correctly handle a sword and shoot a bow. For this Samuel earned the everlasting respect and admiration of his younger brother Bran. But once Bran hit the age of 12 his mother firmly pushed Sam away from Bran seeing the Bastard child of her husband as a bad influence. Thus Samuel went north and became the first human to see a White Walker. He was then killed in his first battle against the White Walkers in a attempt to buy time for nearby Giants and Freefolk to escape further South. One would think his story ended their but no.... A Hero appeared named the Winter Knight it is believed that he was possiblely Azor Ahai due to the fact he played the largest known part in the Battle of the Dawn and he was awarded large amounts of lands and titles for his efforts. No body knows who the Winter Knight is exactly but it was most likely Samuel Snow as he received all the titles that were granted to the Winter Knight after the battle of the dawn. Origins Samuel Snow taught his younger brother Brandon Stark the virtues of Honor, Respect, and Loyalty along with how to correctly handle a sword and shoot a bow. For this Samuel earned the everlasting respect and admiration of his younger brother Bran. But once Bran hit the age of 18 his mother firmly pushed Sam away from Bran seeing the 24 year old bastard child of her husband as a bad influence on her son and the heir to the title of Lord Stark of Winterfell. The bastard thus said goodbye to his brother one last time before riding north at the head of an expedition to explore the Land of Always Winter. Spending another 16 years of his life in the Land of Always Winter and the areas just south of it that is between the land of always winter and where the wall currently stands. During his time north of the where the wall stands today he befriended the chief of a clan of Giants who helped he and his expedition set up their base camp. But soon after he became the HUMAN in history to encounter the White Walkers. Thus he led the his expedition who also saw the White Walkers south also picking up 8,000 Wildings, Children of the Forest and Giants then leading them south to marshall their forces in the Wolfswood, from there they then marched to Winterfell to tell Bran. Once they told him they marched back north to fight multiple battles against White Walkers and their Wight armies. He then fought in the battle of the Dawn supposedly leading the charge at the head of his mixed Wilding, Giant, Children of the Forest army of 8,000. It's said in ancient legend that they won the battle of the dawn and without their help the battle would have been a crushing defeat for the AntI-White Walker Coalition Forces. For his part in the victory his younger brother Bran who by this point is the King in the North grants him titles and lands of unparalleled worth in size to found his own noble house. Appearances In Game Of Thrones Season 1 20 House Genovese soldiers marched south with Ned Stark as extra security. But all of them are killed but 4 who kill 4 gold cloaks and then pose as them to help Yoren and Arya escape the city of King's Landing. But the Lannisters figure out the ploy and chase after Arya, Yoren, and their 4 House Genovese "guards." Thus the 4 House Genovese soldiers stay behind and give their lives to slow down the Lannisters and give Arya more time to escape. Their are also House Genovese soldiers in every battle the Stark's fight in season 1. Also when Robb is declared King in the North Lord Samuel Genovese is the first to suggest it even before Great Jon Umber. Season 2 The House Genovese Host is seen with Robb's army fighting in every battle against the Lannisters and for the first time in the series Lord Samuel makes a full appearance as a main character and plays a major roll in many episodes to the point where he has an equal importance to that of Roose Bolton in the War of the Five Kings story arch. Season 3 When the red wedding finally occurs the 30,000 strong House Genovese Host was on guard duty and thus sober and battle ready. Thus they charged into the Fray against the Frey and Bolton Forces inflicting heavy losses on both traitorous houses. Also House Genovese forces helped many Stark Loyal lords and soldiers escape the massacre to the House Genovese Host's camp on a hill to the North. Among the lords that House Genovese Forces helped escape were: Brandon Tully (The Black Fish), Lord Carmine Grayburn, Ser Lysander Crowley, and Dominick Dresden. House Genovese forces then march North with the remaing survivors of Robb Stark's Army which number around 40,000 including House Genovese's 30,000, the other 10,000 are made up of Tully, Greyburn, Stark, Umber, Glover, Crywen, and House Manderly Survivors. Season 4 When the House Genovese Host and the Red Wedding survivors they were protecting finally reach the neck they are stopped dead in their tracks on their trip back North by the Iron born held up in Moat Cailin. A battle ensues shortly after the initial firest contact between the House Genovese Host and the Iron Born Host. The battle is one by House Genovese due to their over whelming numbers. However with the Boltons hot on their heels the House Genovese Host doesn't even bother hunting down the Ironborn that fled into the surrounding swamps. Also they on a hunch by Lord Samuel thought that the Iron Born would re-occupy the Castle of Moat Cailin and significantly slow down the Boltons decide to free a Iron Born prisoners once they escape the Moat Cailin area. They then March for Snowfall all throught the night in order to avoid beging cut of by Ramsay Snow's forces and then sandwiched between Roose and Ramsay Bolton's armies. Season 5 The house only makes one appearance in this season. They go to war with the Boltons in the 5th Episode and the first battle is shown which is a Genovese victory. Season 6 In this season they are seen are seen at the Battle of Winterfell and they are one of the first houses the starks go to and they contributed around 5,000 men to the Stark Force while the rest siege the dreadfort.Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the North